


high for this

by xmh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, lapslock, this is just weed and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmh/pseuds/xmh
Summary: the living room is covered in a thick haze of white smoke and vernon is still puffing excitedly on a blunt. pearls of smoke dripping from his mouth, curling around him and clinging to the surrounding area. there’s a tupperware container on the coffee table, the cover off and a grinder next to it. there’s a bong and a couple flavored wraps and rolling papers.“looks like you had a busy day,” minghao smirks.ORvernon and minghao get high and fuck.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone after i smoked a bowl. i am very sorry. any mistakes are my own! don’t repost anywhere.

minghao has just arrived home, his keys still in the lock of the front door when he’s hit with a thick white cloud of smoke. he splutters a little, the hazy cloud taking him by surprise before his eyes focus and he spots vernon slumped on the couch. he’s wearing day old sweatpants and a shirt that is far too big to belong to him. he smiles up at minghao lazily, his eyes cut into crescents and his gums on full display. his hair is messy, blonde strands sticking up in every direction. he’s tried to stuff most of the unruly mess under a beanie but it’s pretty useless. he looks soft and happy and incredibly stoned. 

the living room is covered in a thick haze of white smoke and vernon is still puffing excitedly on a blunt. pearls of smoke dripping from his mouth, curling around him and clinging to the surrounding area. there’s a tupperware container on the coffee table, the cover off and a grinder next to it. there’s a bong and a couple flavored wraps and rolling papers.

“looks like you had a busy day,” minghao smirks as he drops his bag on the hook and hangs his jacket beside it. vernon contemplates and nods a little before breaking out in a fit of giggles. minghao shakes his head fondly and plops down next to him on the couch. 

vernon takes a long drag, tips his head back and blows the smoke out slowly. he passes the blunt to minghao and watches as he brings it to his lips and takes a hit. vernon’s head is still tilted against the back of the couch, turnt to the side to keep his eyes on minghao. he watches as minghao blows a series of smoke rings, eyes glazed over and bloodshot. minghao passes it back and vernon takes another hit. 

it continues like that until minghao feels pleasantly buzzed, the living room even more hazy with smoke than when he came home. vernon sits up and puts the blunt out, presses it into the ashtray until the embers are out and he lays the remainder of it on its side. 

“i missed you,” he rasps, “it gets so boring when you’re not home.” 

he’s pouting at minghao and minghao giggles softly, pulling him in for a kiss. “you missed me that much?” vernon nods. “i wasn’t even gone that long though.” 

he presses kisses to minghao’s neck, scrapes his teeth against the skin. “doesn’t matter,” vernon says softly. “still missed you.”

vernon sucks a bruise into minghao’s collarbone, his hands working themselves under minghao’s shirt to trace the pads of his fingers over minghao’s sides. minghao is panting softly and by the time vernon is done, minghao is involuntary squeezing his thighs together, cock already pressing against the seam of his jeans. 

“guess you missed me too,” vernon chuckles a little as he looks minghao over. minghao’s cheeks are blotchy red, lips wet and parted slightly as he pants. “look how needy you are and i’ve barely touched you.” 

minghao wants to banter back but the weed is making his brain a little slow, everything feels so good and hazy. 

vernon kisses down minghao’s body, it’s slow and unhurried. he pulls minghao’s shirt over his head and nips at his skin until wine colored bruises rise in their wake. vernon caresses minghao’s sides, pushes his thumbs into the hallows of minghao’s hips and hums happily at the breathy little moans he let out.

vernon makes it to the top of minghao’s jeans, pops the button and pulls the zipper until they’re open. he drags them down minghao’s hips until he’s just in his boxers. vernon places a kiss to the leaking tip, runs his tongue alone the line of minghao’s cock until the fabric is soaking through. minghao lets out a shaky moan and he can feel vernon’s breath when he chuckles. “so wet for me, hmm?” 

vernon hooks his thumbs in the tops of minghao’s boxers and pulls them down his thighs and off his ankles, throws them to the floor along with the rest of minghao’s clothes. vernon spreads minghao’s legs to lay between them, sucking bruises along his thighs until they’re littered with deep purple marks. minghao shutters as vernon digs his teeth into the flesh, soothes each bite with a swipe of his tongue. 

vernon presses his tongue flat against the tip of minghao’s dick, holds it there until he whines and bucks his hips up. he sucks the tip into his mouth, swirls his tongue around. vernon presses two fingers into minghao’s mouth and minghao sucks on them until they’re wet, messy and dripping with spit. he works two fingers inside of minghao and continues licking and sucking minghao’s cock. vernon slowly works his way up to three, minghao clenching around him. vernon groans softly and starts to finger fuck minghao. his hands in vernon’s hair as his hips buck up into vernon’s mouth. 

minghao feels the pressure building up inside of him, hot and heavy where it sits in the pit of his stomach. his body quaking and writhing as vernon continues to swallow down around him, working his fingers in and out of minghao’s hole. 

minghao cums like that, squeezing around vernon’s fingers and pulling at his hair until his body is spent. vernon swallows it down and leans up to kiss minghao’s nose before plopping back down beside minghao on the couch. his cock is hard and noticeable where it’s pressing against the seam of his sweatpants. vernon gasps softly when minghao palms him, a sleepy smile on his face. minghao pulls the sweatpants down vernon’s thighs, lights the rest of blunt and sticks it between his lips as he climbs on top and lines himself up to sink down. when vernon bottoms out, minghao moans on an exhale of smoke. 

minghao rides him nice and slow while they pass the blunt between the two of them, smoke curling around their bodies. vernon cums, his cock pressed deep inside minghao and his face presses to the crook of minghao’s neck. the ember from the blunt has died down, vernon pressing soft open mouthed kisses to minghao’s skin. he smiles dopily at minghao, his eyes turning to crescents. 

“missed you,” he murmurs sleepily into minghao’s shoulder. 

the two of them collapse into each other, naked and curled up on the couch, the air still heavy with smoke.


End file.
